kamigami_no_asobifandomcom-20200213-history
Takeru Totsuka/Story
Kamigami no Asobi: Ludere deorum Yui tries to get Takeru to get involved in club activities, but he refuses to participate. Zeus launches a thunderbolt at him, but Yui gets hit instead. After calming down and trying to get everyone to get a club, Yui realises Takeru had not put in anything, so she goes to encourage him, telling him being in a club will make him stronger. While looking at clubs, Takeru is hit by a stray ball and gets into a fight with the students, but stops after Yui tells him he’ll get hit by lightning again. Loki comes by and teases him more, causing Takeru to go into god mode, about to thrash another one out of Loki. Yui stops him again and he starts grousing how he lost his temper again. Thoth calls Yui and says Takeru is on the verge of failing, so Yui says she will not give up on him. Takeru ignores her for quite a while. Yui chances upon him doing some push-ups, and offers him some food to eat, which he says he doesn’t need. After seeing his swordplay she asks if he’d like to join the kendo club since she also does kendo back at home. Takeru is interested, but because of his pride, he challenges her to a match. He would only join the kendo club if he falls first. Yui loses, but she asks Takeru to teach her the art of sword techniques. Takeru says she hasn’t really lost and shows that she had managed to land a blow on him. So in exchange for sword techniques, Takeru asks her to teach him kendo. While at the library reading up on Japanese mythology, Yui realises her sword is actually Takeru’s sword, but he doesn’t realise it because he comes from a time where he not yet knows the sword. For summer vacation, Tsukito, Takeru and Yui all go up to the mountain dojo to train. Tsukito asks Yui to help him in writing a romance novel, so he asks Takeru and Yui to come up with suggestions and be his models for the story material. At night they all sleep on the dojo floor, while Tsukito goes out for late night moongazing, Takeru uses Yui as a living dakimakura in her sleep and sleeptalking all the way. The next night they decide to go and watch the sunrise, so they all sleep early and wake up to go up the mountain. Yui accidentally trips and almost falls off the mountain, but Takeru changes into god mode and saves her, though she gets injured. Going back to the school Zeus says he is suspending Takeru for going into god mode without permission, even with Yui’s pleas that he was trying to save her. Yui says that she will try to find a way to get Takeru back into school, but he appears to avoid her. With Tsukito’s help, she gets to know that Takeru goes to the sea when he feels down, cos he’s the sea god and all, it helps him relax. She finds Takeru talking to the seashells, and surprises him by calling out to him. The two of them then try to pick seashells, trying to find two same ones to give to each other. Later, Takeru tells her the reason why he is known as a rampaging god; in the past, he was angry with a goddess and killed her, so everyone else avoided him for fear of getting killed as well, even though he had done it by accident. He resents his bad temper and hopes to gain more control over himself. 'Love Route' Yui goes to Zeus and begs for another chance, so Zeus asks Takeru to climb to the top of the mountain before sundown, and if he does he can return to school. Both of them climb the steps but find that the steps are never-ending. Takeru starts to get frustrated and snaps at Yui, so Yui carries on her own. She trips on the steps out of fatigue and is left there until Takeru climbs up. He offers to piggyback her all the way up the mountain. They reach the top, but Zeus says that the sun has set and they have failed the test. Takeru gets down on his knees and convinces Zeus that the last incident was because he saved Yui and not because he went on a rampage. His determination moves Zeus, who finally grants him access to the academy. Takeru apologises to Yui for his behaviour and confesses his feelings to her, which she accepts. A breaking sound is heard and Takeru steps away to see the broken anklet, which means he can now graduate. End 1 Yui decides to go back to her own world, so after graduation, Takeru thanks her for the time he spent in the school and kisses her, telling her not to cry even after they separate. When Yui gets back, she meets Takeru again, though she can’t remember who he is. He tells her that he wanted to see her and he won’t let her go now that they are together. End 2 Takeru and Yui return to the Japanese gods realm. 'Fate Route' Yui tries to find another way, so she tries using the Amano-Murakumo-no-tsurugi to wish for a way out. Suddenly, the sword turns into the Yamata-no-orochi and it rampages to destroy the school. Zeus tries to fling thunderbolts at it, but it doesn’t help, so he makes all the students evacuate the school. The other gods can’t really do much, and don’t know where the heck the monster came from. Yui apologises and says it’s her fault for making the monster. Takeru tells her that it’s not her fault and thanks her for trying to help him. Thoth says that if the school is destroyed the dimension will collapse, so Yui agrees to work with the Japanese gods to defeat it. Loki makes Takeru and Yui twin blades, and off they go to defeat the monster. End 1 Yui fights together with them, and they manage to defeat the monster to retrieve the blade. The blade is then given to Takeru to keep. End 2 Yui decides to sit aside and let the brothers handle it, but they are having a lot of difficulty fighting. It is then when Tsukito suggests he acts as bait to lure the monster, but Takeru cries saying it’s too dangerous, Tsukito says that as the older brother he should protect him, and goes to lead the monster away while Takeru delivers the final blow. At the end of it, the monster is defeated but Tsukito is gone. Takeru weeps for the loss of his brother. Kamigami no Asobi InFinite Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 End Epilogue Category:Game Story